Se tudo fosse diferente
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Saori tinha uma vida triste e solitária, mas um dia teve sua curiosidade saciada o que aconteceria se tudo fosse diferente? Fanfic concluida
1. Sonho ou realidade?

**Se tudo fosse diferente  
**  
_Resumo: Saori tinha uma vida triste e solitária, mas um dia teve sua curiosidade saciada; o que aconteceria se tudo fosse diferente?  
  
Aviso 1: Essa fanfic é um ROMANCE, não tem brigas e outras coisas aqui, então se não gosta do estilo é melhor ir parando aqui que não quero receber reviews indesejados  
  
Aviso 2: A fanfic é sobre o casal Seiya e a Saori, se não gosta do casal o que eu disse antes vale também.  
  
Aviso 3: Hum, não isso é melhor dizer só no final do capitulo ;p  
_  
**Capitulo 01 - Sonho ou realidade?  
**  
Era mais uma madrugada fria em Tókio. Saori ainda trabalhava em alguns projetos urgentes da Fundação Kido. Sabia que deveria deixar isso para algum empregado, mas pelo assim, manteria sua mente ocupada.  
  
Fazia quatro anos. Quatro longos anos que não tinham problemas. A Terra estava em paz e nem ela e seus cavaleiros passavam pro problemas. Os cavaleiros agora viviam felizes. E ela fazia de tudo para manter-se distante deles. Não que não gostasse dos cavaleiros, ao contrário, os adorava muito, mas ver Seiya fazia com que a jovem sofresse muito.  
  
Não tivera coragem de se declarar. Dizer que o amava. Se tivesse feito isso talvez as coisas fossem diferente. Talvez não. Nunca poderia descobrir isso. Agora preferia nem saber como ele estava, se havia casado ou tido filhos, seria extremamente doloroso saber isso. Saori preferia continuar com a imagem do seu doce cavaleiro sorrindo, a protegendo.  
  
Um pouco mais cedo Shunrei ligara chamando Saori para ir a uma reunião que faria no outro dia. Seria batizado do primeiro filho dela e de Shiriu.  
  
"Vamos, Saori, por que não vem?", Shunrei perguntou, decepcionada quando Saori disse que não poderia ir. "Eu gostaria que fosse a madrinha!".  
  
"Eu sinto muito, Shunrei...", Saori murmurou, tristemente. "Mas tenho muito trabalho aqui na empresa".  
  
"Ah, Saori! Desde que começou a se dedicar a empresa esqueceu de nós!", Shunrei exclamou, aborrecida. "Não vem as nossas reuniões, não liga, simplesmente você desapareceu!".  
  
"Não é bem assim, Shunrei..."  
  
"É assim sim! Tudo bem, não quer vir, não venha, mas fique sabendo que tanto eu como Shiriu ficaremos ressentidos!", e desligou o telefone antes que Saori tivesse chance de responder.  
  
Saori sentiu-se mal. Não queria ter recusado o convite feito tão bondosamente pela amiga, mas o padrinho seria Seiya! Saori tinha certeza de que não agüentaria ficar frente a frente ao seu amor. Dirá dividir o altar da igreja para batizar um menino! Daria sua benção a criança apenas de longe, era o máximo que poderia fazer.  
  
Já eram mais das três quando Saori vencida pelo cansaço resolveu ir para casa. O caminho até a mansão Kido não era longo, Saori dirigiu o mais devagar possível. Aquela era a pior parte do seu dia: Chegar em casa e não ter ninguém lhe esperando.  
  
Entrou na mansão, vazia, fria, escura. Foi para o quarto e deitou-se ainda com os pensamentos em Shunrei. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? Se Seiya tivesse lhe mostrado pelo menos um pouco de afeto teria dito a ele o que sentia. Se tivesse tido coragem tudo seria diferente.  
  
[...]  
  
Saori acordou na manhã seguinte incomodada pela claridade do quarto. Virou- se um pouco tentando pegar no sono novamente, mas bateu em alguma coisa. Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e quase caiu da cama ao ver Seiya do seu lado.  
  
- Seiya? - exclamou, confusa. O rapaz abriu os olhos e a fitou, sorrindo.  
  
- Bom dia, meu amor - ele disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. Saori que não estava entendendo nada ficou sem entender menos ainda.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - Saori perguntou pulando da cama.  
  
- Como assim? - Seiya perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. - Você dormiu bem? Está com febre?  
  
- Eu acho que estou tendo um sonho - Saori murmurou andando de um lado para o outro. - Só posso estar dormindo, é isso!  
  
- Saori - Seiya saiu debaixo das cobertas e Saori achou que fosse desmaiar ao ver que ele estava apenas com a calça do pijama. Os braços fortes estavam a mostra, suas costas bem desenhadas, seu abdômen perfeito...  
  
"Saori Kido! Se controle!!!!", ela pensou fechando a boca e voltando a andar de um lado para o outro. Seiya se aproximou e colocou a mão na testa dela.  
  
- Com febre não está - Seiya disse, sorrindo. - O que foi, então? Teve um pesadelo?  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui no meu quarto? - Saori tornou a perguntar se afastando dele.  
  
- Tá bom, eu adoro seu censo de humor, mas de manhã é um pouco demais - Seiya disse, rindo. - Não é seu quarto, meu amor. É nosso quarto. Nossa casa.  
  
- O quê? - Saori exclamou, sentindo o queixo cair. Ela foi até a janela, para ela parecia tudo igual. Ela ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo quando a porta do quarto foi aberta de repente.  
  
- Papai! Por que não estão prontos ainda? - uma menina perguntou com a voz manhosa. Saori sentiu as pernas bambearem ao ver a criança. Era uma menina de uns três anos de cabelos longos como os seus, mas os olhos idênticos aos de Seiya.  
  
Seiya sorriu. Foi até a menina, a pegou no colo e começou a roda-la, fazendo com que ela risse.  
  
- Ainda está cedo, princesinha - ele disse quando pararam de rodar.  
  
- Eu quero ver o bebê do tio Shiriu - a menina disse com um grande sorriso. - Se ele for bonito eu posso namorar com ele?  
  
- Quê? - Seiya exclamou começando a rir. - Ele é só um bebê! E você é apenas uma menina, nada de namorar!  
  
- Ah, é que o tio Shiriu é tão bonito, o neném deve ser também - Seiya amarrou a cara. - Oh, papai, não fique com essa cara, você é lindo! O mais lindo de todos! Não concorda, mamãe? - a menina perguntou para Saori. A essa altura a jovem já estava pálida e como não tinha voz apenas fez um aceno positivo.  
  
- Akemi, vá tomar seu café - Seiya disse colocando a menina no chão. - Daqui a pouco nós vamos ao batizado, está bem?  
  
Akemi saiu do quarto cantarolando. Saori ainda atordoada voltou a se sentar na cama. Seiya se aproximou dela, ajoelhou-se a sua frente e ficou fitando- a.  
  
- Está pálida - ele disse, preocupado. - O que houve?  
  
- Nada - Saori respondeu sem convicção alguma. Ouviram um choro alto e logo depois Akemi voltou ao quarto.  
  
- Papai! Daichi acordou e já tá fazendo aquele escândalo! - a menina disse contrariada. Seiya deu um suspirou, beijou Saori levemente na testa e saiu do quarto.  
  
Saori tornou a levantar e dar voltas pelo quarto. O que estava acontecendo? Ela foi até o banheiro. Sua aparência também estava igual. Tudo no mesmo lugar em que ela deixara antes de dormir, a mesma casa, o mesmo quarto! Mas e Seiya e aquela menina? Ela olhou para mão e percebeu uma aliança.  
  
- ALIANÇA????? - Saori gritou tirando o anel para poder olhar de perto. Havia algumas inscrições nela. - Você é minha razão de viver - ela leu. - Ai meu Deus! - Saori exclamou desesperada colocando as mãos no rosto. - O que aconteceu? É um sonho? Uma peça?  
  
- É a realidade, querida - Saori olhou para o espelho. Não era sua imagem refletida lá. Era uma mulher.  
  
- Realidade? - Saori repetiu, incrédula. - Desde de quanto acordar e encontrar tudo revirado é a minha realidade. E afinal de contas quem é você?  
  
- Desculpe-me, que indiscrição a minha - a mulher bateu com a mão na testa e depois sorriu. Era loira, de olhos azuis, uma voz um pouco etérea. - Sou Afrodite, deusa do amor e da beleza.  
  
- Afrodite - Saori disse, nervosa. - Certo. Então imagino que essa brincadeira seja sua.  
  
- Não é brincadeira, querida - Afrodite disse, sorrindo. - É a sua realidade agora. Você não queria saber como seria sua vida se tudo fosse diferente? Pois bem, agora você saberá.  
  
- Como assim? - Saori praticamente bateu no espelho.  
  
- Ora, você está casada com Seiya Ogawara - Afrodite fez um gesto de impaciência. - Isso explica tudo, não? Desde você ter acordado do lado dele a menininha que entrou no quarto - e fazendo um aceno desapareceu.  
  
- Espera! - Saori gritou , exasperada. - Você precisa desfazer essa confusão! Eu não posso ficar aqui... Senão vou cometer uma loucura.  
  
- Saori - ela ouviu a voz de Seiya a chamar do quarto. Ela tentou se recompor. Quando voltou ao aposento viu Seiya com um "embrulhinho" nos braços. - Consegui acalma-lo - o rapaz disse satisfeito. Saori se aproximou e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem novamente. Era um menininho pequenininho, ele estava com os olhos fechados, apenas brincando com dos dedos da mão de Seiya. - Nem parece que ele só tem um mês, não é? - Seiya perguntou em um tom de pai coruja. - Pena que seu leite secou rápido. Falei que você não deveria voltar a trabalha tão logo, mas é teimosa!  
  
Saori não retrucou. Ainda olhava para o menino. Daichi. Esse era o nome que Akemi havia dito.  
  
- Vai, segura o Daichi que eu tenho que ver se a Akemi está tomando o café direito - Seiya disse fazendo o movimento de que iria passar o bebê para os braços de Saori.  
  
- Não! - Saori exclamou se afastando. - Eu não sei segura-lo.  
  
- Como não sabe, Saori? - Seiya perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Andou para cima e pra baixo com Akemi quando ela nasceu e é um grude só com Daichi! Mais uma brincadeira, não é? - acrescentou impaciente passando o menino para os braços dela.  
  
- Seiya! - Saori o chamou, mas Seiya saiu do quarto. Saori ficou lá, segurando o menino meio desajeitada ainda achando que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho.  
  
_Olá! Bom se você chegou ao final desse capitulo e gostou do que leu por favor deixe um review, você irá fazer uma autora imensamente feliz   
  
Eu já estou com todos os capítulos dessa fanfic prontos, e será uma fic bem curta, eu a escrevi apenas para me divertir e espero que se divirtam ao lê- lo. Antes que me perguntem, eu sei que há um filme com o Nicolas Cage (não sei se é assim que escreve o nome dele) e a Meg Ryan que tem esse tema, uma pessoa sozinha que tem sua vida virada de perna pro ar, eu não assisti ao filme apenas, mas já ouvi falar, então a fic não vai ser igual ao filme.  
  
B-jos  
  
Bianca Potter_


	2. Batizado e novidades

**Capitulo 02 - Batizado e novidades**  
  
Saori continuou segurando o menino com medo de machuca-lo. Não tinha o menor jeito com crianças! Pelo menos Daichi estava quieto... Na mesma hora em que Saori pensou isso o menino desatou a chorar.  
  
_"Eu e meus pensamentos grandes!",_ Saori pensou balançando o menino para tentar acalma-lo, mas não adiantava, Daichi chorava mais.  
  
- O que foi, bebê? - Saori perguntou, nervosa. - Você percebeu que eu não sou sua mãe, não é? Crianças têm mais sensibilidade que os adultos... - Daichi deu um senhor berro fazendo com que Saori ficasse mais desesperada. - Ai, Afrodite, bela peça! - Saori exclamou, aborrecida.  
  
Foi até a cama, colocou o menino com cuidado lá e ficou passando a mão lentamente na barriga dele, e Saori ficou aliviada ao ver que ele aos poucos foi se acalmando. Ela se deitou, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e com a outra continuou fazendo carinho no bebê. Daichi ora ria ora demonstrava cansaço passando as mãozinhas nos olhos. Saori ficou tentando ver com quem ele se parecia mais, ainda era muito pequenino, era praticamente impossível saber. Estava tão encantada olhando o menino que nem reparou que Seiya voltara. Ele estava encostado na porta observando a cena.  
  
- Eu acho que ele se parece mais com você - Seiya disse, assustando-a.  
  
- Eu não sei, ele é tão pequeno - Saori disse, sorrindo.  
  
- Bom, Akemi parece mais comigo, agora então que ela quer cortar o cabelo bem curto... Não sei de onde ela tirou essa idéia.  
  
- Imitar o pai - Saori disse, pensativa voltando sua atenção para Daichi que agora brincava com os dedos dela.  
  
- Sabe, eu sempre sonhei com essa cena - Seiya disse se aproximando observando extasiado Saori e Daichi. - E mesmo vendo você aqui com nosso filho não acredito que seja verdade.  
  
- Nem eu - Saori murmurou. Seiya foi até a cama e deitou do outro lado de Daichi. O esperto menino reconheceu a voz do pai e foi logo esticando os braços na direção dele.  
  
- E pensar que nós não teríamos casado se não fosse iniciativa sua - Seiya disse, sorrindo. - Lembra da confusão que foi? - perguntou rindo. - Mas ainda bem que foi assim, eu não teria coragem de falar com você.  
  
- Por que você não teria tido coragem de falar comigo? - Saori perguntou de sopetão, meio que sem pensar. Depois abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, era tão difícil falar sobre uma coisa que não havia vivido.  
  
- Ah, Saori, eu já te disse - Seiya fez um gesto de impaciência. - Na época você andava distante de nós, e eu achei que você estivesse interessada no Julian.  
  
- O quê? - Saori exclamou, revoltada, e novamente se arrependeu da ação impensada.  
  
- Tá, Saori, o que você queria que eu pensasse? - Seiya perguntou, aborrecido. - Quando você aparecia ainda se mantinha distante, se não fosse por aquela nossa discussão em que você deixou escapar que gostava de mim nós estaríamos separados até hoje.  
  
Saori ficou um pouco pensativa. Tivera inúmeras brigas com Seiya por causa de seus sumiços. E muitas vezes estivera a ponto de dizer que sumia pois não agüentava vê-lo não poder beija-lo, abraça-lo. Saori balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando tirar tais lembranças da mente.  
  
- Você não vai ficar aborrecida, não é? - Seiya perguntou fazendo com que Saori voltasse sua atenção para ele.  
  
- Por que eu haveria de ficar? - Saori retrucou, levantando-se. - Vou me arrumar - disse entrando no banheiro. Ela encostou-se na porta do aposento, e deu um suspiro. Quanto tempo teria que ficar ali? Quanto tempo iria aquentar dividir o mesmo teto que Seiya? Isso seria um verdadeiro tormento. Tomou um banho bem frio pensando em como fazer como voltar para sua realidade, tentaria falar com Afrodite, ela não podia interferir na sua vida daquela maneira!  
  
Foi até o guarda-roupa e se surpreendeu ao ver que suas roupas estavam totalmente diferente. Na sua realidade usava roupas de cores triste, normalmente preto, e no armário só havia roupas de tons vivos, muito cor-de- rosa, azul e branco. Depois de refletir um pouco Saori viu que aquilo fazia sentido, se fosse realmente casada com Seiya seria feliz e não teria motivos para andar de luto. Por fim, pegou uma roupa azul clara já que se tratava de um batizado.  
  
Quando saiu do banheiro viu apenas Seiya largado na cama fitando o teto, pensativo.  
  
- Onde está o Daichi? - Saori perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- Pedi para Katy dar um banho nele. Eu sei que você gosta de cuidar dele pessoalmente - Seiya disse em um tom rápido esperando que Saori fosse reclamar. - Você tem que terminar de se arrumar e ainda tem que tomar café,você não anda se alimentando direito, desse jeito vai passar mal. Eu deveria era te proibir de trabalhar, com tantos empregados lá e você fica se esforçando a toa.  
  
- Você quer que eu passe o dia inteiro em casa? - Saori perguntou, aborrecida indo até a penteadeira, ela sentou-se e começou a escovar os cabelos. Pelo espelho ela pode ver que Seiya sorriu.  
  
- Não seria uma má idéia - ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. Saori tentou fingir que não se importava com a aproximação. Ele se inclinou um pouco e beijou levemente o pescoço dela. Saori estremeceu, fechou os olhos apenas sentindo Seiya descer lentamente as mãos até sua cintura. Ele iria beija-la, mas Saori virou o rosto.  
  
- Você também não tem que se arrumar? - perguntou voltando a pentear os cabelos. Seiya, olhou para ela intrigado, mas virou-se e foi entrou no banheiro sem reclamar.  
  
Saori respirou fundo, fora por pouco, como faria para fugir de Seiya? O amava tanto e tê-lo tão perto, tão carinho. Rapidamente ela terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto. Queria ver como estava o resto da casa. A primeira vista, tudo igual, porém havia muitos detalhes que Saori foi notando até o hall. Quando chegou na sala viu que os móveis eram abarrotados de fotos. Ela se aproximou e não pode deixar de se emocionar ao ver fotos dela vestida de noiva e Seiya todo sorridente ao seu lado. Havia muitas outras fotos, dela com as crianças, de Seiya e das crianças sozinhas.  
  
- Mamãe! - Saori quase pulou de susto ao ver Akemi correndo em sua direção. - Vai tomar café? Eu tomo de novo pra senhora não ficar sozinha!!! - acrescentou sorrindo.  
  
- Claro, Akemi - Saori disse, sem graça. A menina a olhou desconfiada.  
  
- A senhora tá bem, mamãe? - perguntou, preocupada.  
  
- "tima, por que?  
  
- A senhora nunca me chama pelo nome, só quando faço alguma coisa errada. Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? - a menina perguntou assustada.  
  
- Não princesinha - Saori disse lembrando-se de que Seiya a chamara assim. - Só estou um pouco nervosa com o batizado.  
  
Elas foram para a sala de estar tomar café. Akemi era uma menina muito esperta, ficou falando o tempo todo sobre o irmão e o batizado. Saori limitava-se a concordar e responder com educação algumas vezes. Quando estava terminando Seiya apareceu com o sorriso de sempre. Saori achava incrível uma pessoa sorrir tanto! Será que ele sabia que uma das coisas que ela mais gostava era seu sorriso? Só poderia ser isso. Saori estava vendo a hora dele ficar com cãibra nos músculos faciais.  
  
Assim que terminaram foram para igreja. Seiya mesmo dirigia. Saori ia segurando Daichi e Akemi ia tagarelando com a babá no banco de trás. Quando chegaram Seiya desceu e ajudou Saori a colocar Daichi no carrinho de bebê.  
  
- Pode ficar em uma das fileiras de trás, Katy - Seiya disse deixando que ela levasse o bebê. Akemi saiu correndo na frente dizendo que iria ver o neném de Shunrei e Shiriu. Seiya deu o braço para Saori que não teve como recusar, não podia levantar suspeita de que não era sua esposa de verdade. - Temos que começar a pensar no batizado de Daichi - Seiya disse fazendo com que Saori olhasse para ele. - O problema vai ser escolher os padrinhos.  
  
- Eu não tenho a menor idéia - Saori limitou-se a responder, não sabia nem quem eram padrinhos de Akemi dirá escolher padrinhos para Daichi.  
  
- O problema é que temos tantos amigos - Seiya disse franzindo ligeiramente a testa. - Fico preocupado de escolher alguém e magoar outro.  
  
- Vão entender, Seiya... - Saori murmurou sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com aquela conversa.  
  
- É... Acho que sim, mas o mais justo seria Shiriu e Shunrei já que eles nos convidaram para sermos padrinhos do Dohko - Seiya disse, pensativo. - Mas há também Hyoga e Fleur, Shun e June... Ah, eu quero ter pelo menos mais uns cinco filhos, então vai ter oportunidade para todos serem padrinhos! - acrescentou satisfeito.  
  
- Quantos filhos? - Saori exclamou, boquiaberta. - Nem pensar, Seiya! Não sou uma maquina de filhos!  
  
- Ah, Saori, você sabe que eu sempre quis ter uma família numerosa, eu e Seika nos separamos tão cedo e sempre fui sozinho, eu sonho com a nossa casa cheia, crianças correndo...  
  
- Mas SETE crianças são exagero! - Saori exclamou revirando os olhos. Seiya ia retrucar, mas Hyoga e Fleur apareceram interrompendo a conversa. Saori ficou apenas observando os amigos cumprimentarem.  
  
- Pra quando será o casamento, Hyoga? - Seiya perguntou, animado.  
  
- Para logo meu amigo - Hyoga disse, sorrindo. - Fleur ainda tem receio de deixar Asgard por causa de Hilda, você sabe.  
  
- Não quero deixar minha irmã sozinha - Fleur disse, timidamente. Saori sorriu. Sabia que aquilo iria dar em casamento. O Hyoga de sua realidade precisava apenas de um empurrão para se declarar a Fleur, ela mesma já havia pensado em falar com ele.  
  
- Eu tenho que agradecer a você novamente, Saori - Hyoga disse fazendo com que Saori ficasse em entender. - Se não fosse por você não estaríamos namorando - acrescentou sorrindo.  
  
- Uma verdadeira casamenteira essa esposa está me saindo, não é? Você e Fleur, Shun e June, só falta ela arrumar alguém para o Ikki, mas do jeito que ele é isso é missão quase impossível! - Seiya disse, rindo. Saori corou. Então ela havia arrumado os namoros de seus cavaleiros? E ainda estava casada com Seiya porque dissera o que sentia...  
  
_"Ai, é muita coisa pra minha cabeça!",_ Saori pensou confusa. Ela já começava a achar que já tinha visto de tudo quando Jabu e Minu apareceram de mãos dadas felizes da vida.  
  
- E então, Minu? Como vai a gravidez? - Seiya perguntou, sorrindo. - Nem se nota ainda.  
  
- Claro, só estou com três meses, Seiya! - Minu respondeu.  
  
- Com licença - Saori disse se afastando do grupo, entrou na igreja e foi para o altar. ERA MUITA COISA PRA UMA REALIDADE S"! Nunca ela iria imaginar em Jabu e Minu casados!!! Será que ainda havia algum casal?  
  
- Saori! - ela virou-se assustada. Era Shunrei. Saori não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-la. Pelo menos seria a madrinha do bebê, sentiu-se tão culpada por não ter aceitado o convite que ela fizera tão gentilmente. - Não é lindo o meu bebê? - a jovem perguntou, sorrindo.  
  
- Sim - Saori disse observando o neném. - E Shiriu onde está?  
  
- Falando com Shun - Shunrei disse indicando o marido perto da sacristia. - Depois do batizado vocês vão lá para casa, não é? Temos muito que conversar.  
  
- Claro - Saori disse, sorrindo. Depois Shunrei saiu dizendo que precisava arrumar alguma coisa. Estava pensativa quando Seiya chegou assustando-a. - Você e essa sua péssima mania de chegar sem me avisar...  
  
- Por que você saiu daquele jeito? - Seiya perguntou, aborrecido. - É, sério Saori, você está me escondendo alguma coisa!  
  
- Eu não estou escondendo nada - Saori disse sem convicção.  
  
- Você vai ter que me dizer o que é - Seiya disse, sério.  
  
Saori deu um suspiro. Claro que teria que dizer o que estava escondendo, mas como fazer isso sem magoa-lo ou assusta-lo, na verdade Saori tinha muito medo da reação dele. Não pensou mais nisso pois logo o batizado teve inicio. Foi uma cerimônia simples, mas muito bonita. Todos na igreja estavam emocionados com a felicidade dos pais.  
  
Assim que a cerimônia terminou todos foram cumprimentar Shiriu e Shunrei e Saori viu alguém que não queria ver de jeito nenhum: Shina. Ela estava sem a mascara, provavelmente havia deixado de ser amazona.  
  
- Como vão? - perguntou, sorrindo.  
  
- Muito bem, Shina - Seiya respondeu, simpático. Saori, no entanto, amarrou a cara. Não gostou do jeito com que Shina estava olhando para Seiya.  
  
- É bom saber - Shina disse em um tom falso olhando para Saori com certo desdém que por sua vez fez com que Seiya a largasse e saiu pisando duro. Ouviu Seiya chamá-la, mas ela nem olhou para trás. Saori foi até Katy, pediu que ela levasse Akemi e saiu empurrando o carrinho de Daichi. Seiya a alcançou quando estavam na metade da praça. - Aonde você vai?  
  
- Para casa - Saori respondeu, ríspida, sem fitá-lo.  
  
- Ah, não - Seiya disse segurando o braço dela com força fazendo com que Saori virasse para olha-lo. - Katy leve as crianças, preciso falar com Saori a sós - a babá saiu sem pestanejar. - O que deu em você? Nunca agiu assim antes!  
  
- O que deu em mim? - Saori retrucou, fora de si. - Seria melhor perguntar o que deu na oferecida da Shina! Ela estava praticamente pulando no seu pescoço! - acrescentou esperando que Seiya fosse tentar defende-la, mas surpreendentemente ele sorriu.  
  
- Ah, é isso - ele disse parecendo aliviado. - Eu achei que você havia superado seus ciúmes.  
  
- Ciúmes? Eu? - Saori exclamou, indignada.  
  
- Está sim, se mordendo de ciúmes - ele disse, sorrindo. Saori amarrou a cara ainda mais. Seiya, antes que Saori tivesse tempo para fazer qualquer coisa, a abraçou. Ela tentou se soltar, mas aos poucos foi se rendendo, era tão bom sentir-se envolvida nos braços fortes dele novamente, há quanto tempo não sentia aquela sensação de proteção. -Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, minha vida, você sabe que eu jamais te trocaria por outra mulher, eu te amo - ele murmurou, carinho.  
  
Saori não pode controlar as lágrimas. Se não sentisse o calor de Seiya diria que aquilo era um sonho. Saori perdera a conta de quantas noites ficara em claro pensando nele, imaginando ele dizer que amava e agora que a ouvira não conseguia acreditar.  
  
- Por que está chorando? - ele perguntou assim que se afastaram. - Você sabe que eu não gosto de te ver chorando.  
  
- Estou chorando de alegria - Saori disse com a voz falhando.  
  
- Promete que não vai mais duvidar de mim? - Seiya perguntou limpando as lágrimas dela. Ela fez um aceno positivo. - Então vamos para a casa do Shiriu, estão nos esperando.  
  
_Vocês naum imaginam o quanto eu fiquei feliz ao ver minha caixa de e-mails cheia de reviews para esse fic, quer dizer, dá pra ver que eu fiquei feliz, né? Tanto que publiquei o segundo capitulo, espero que esse faça tanto "sucesso" como o primeiro. Muito obrigada à Mary Ogawra (menina, tô lendo teu fic, tá muito bom! Qd vc vai atualizar? ), CaHh Kinomoto, Tata-chan, tenira (e se vaiarem vc vão ter que me vaiar tb pq eu tb amo Seiya e Saori. São tudo de bom juntos, naum são?), Nebula (que bom q vc tá gostando, tomará q passe a gostar mais do casal depois do meu fic, e vc viu q o Seiya naum quer ficar só nos dois filhos naum rs rs Naum perde tempo como vc disse. Ah, eu acho q o filme é esse mesmo, mas eu naum tenho certeza ), Dani Kamiya, _Madam Spooky, _TEREZINHA-FLEUR, Krishna de Fenix (Moça, li aquele seu fic Pandora e Ikki com a música do Evanscence! Ficou muito bom!!! Parabens!!!) e Anna Martins (Aninha, vc foi a primeira a deixar um review, muito obrigada ).  
  
Beijos e até o próximo capitulo  
  
Bianca Potter_


	3. O erro de Saori

**Capitulo 03 - O erro de Saori**  
  
A festa na casa de Shiriu e Shunrei durou a manhã toda. Saori não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto antes. Todos seus amigos que há tempos não via estavam lá, conversavam animados e riam falando de coisas alegres. Seiya ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo, ora passando as mãos delicadamente por seus cabelos ora brincando com Akemi.  
  
Começava a passar do meio dia quando Seiya a chamou para ir embora.  
  
- Já? - Shunrei exclamou, tristemente.  
  
- Daichi está com sono e não vamos conseguir coloca-lo para dormir aqui - Seiya disse balançando o carinho onde o esperto bebê começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço. - Outro dia nós voltamos para conversarmos melhor, não é Saori?  
  
- Claro - Saori concordou sorrindo.  
  
Ela despediu-se dos demais amigos e foi para casa com Seiya. Quando chegou em casa o rapaz tratou logo de levar Daichi para o quarto antes que ele começasse a chorar e Akemi ficou no jardim brincando com os cachorros. Saori foi para o escritório, o lugar também estava igual ao da sua realidade, tirando as fotos de Akemi e de Seiya sobre sua escrivaninha. Saori sentou-se observando as fotos, e uma das fotos a emocionou muito; Seiya e ela se beijavam, Saori não sabia identificar onde era que estavam, parecia ser uma festa. Independente disso, a jovem sentiu uma grande inveja do seu "eu" na foto, como desejava beijar Seiya, há tempos sonhava com um beijo de seu doce cavaleiro, mas ela não queria beija-lo naquelas circunstâncias, não queria se aproveitar da situação.  
  
Continuou olhando a mesa, e notou alguns papeis da Fundação Kido. Ela os analisou bem e ficou intrigada ao ver que as contas não batiam. Começou a revisar, fez contas e mais contas e mesmo assim os lucros não batiam com o que havia sido gasto. Por fim acabou decidindo ir a fundação ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Boa tarde, Sra. Ogawara - Saori assim foi cumprimentada quando entrou no prédio. A jovem não pode deixar de sentir um certo orgulho ao ser chamada daquele jeito. Respondeu educadamente a todos e foi para sua sala.  
  
"Descobri o problema!", Saori pensou, indignada quando revisou todos os papeis. Passou praticamente a tarde toda para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas pelo menos ninguém mais faria nada de errado naquela empresa!  
  
- Roubo! - Saori exclamou, irritada. Havia mando reunir todos os empregados da fundação. Ela tentou identificar alguma reação diferente, mas todos parecem ficar extremamente surpresos. - Eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem está desviando dinheiro, mas vou descobrir e essa pessoa pode esperar uma punição!Estão liberados! - disse, autoritária. Os empregados foram se retirando, murmurando nervosos.  
  
Saori estava mais que aborrecida. Em sua realidade tudo era seu devido lugar, ninguém jamais sonharia em roubar um centavo que fosse, ainda mais sabendo que metade do que era ganho seria revertido para obras de caridade. Ah, mas ela iria descobrir quem estava fazendo aquilo, ah se ia!  
  
- Saori - ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Shun. - Não fique tão nervosa.  
  
- Shun? - Saori exclamou, confusa.  
  
- Nós vamos descobrir quem andou desviando as verbas - Shun disse calmamente. - Eu sei que estou trabalhando aqui a pouco tempo, acho que por isso não percebi, desculpe-me.  
  
- Ah, tudo bem - Saori disse tentando não parecer surpresa demais. - Eu já tenho pratica com os números.  
  
- Engraçado - Shun disse, franzindo a testa. - Você abandonou a universidade quando ficou grávida da Akemi.  
  
- Mas deu pra aprender muito no tempo que cursei - Saori mentiu convicta. - Além disso, a prática aqui na fundação ajuda muito. Tenho certeza de que logo você pegará o jeito também.  
  
- Espero que sim - Shun disse, sorrindo. - Agora eu tenho que ir, Saori, June está me esperando, combinei de leva-la para jantar hoje.  
  
- Tudo bem. Vou ficar mais um tempo aqui - Saori retribuiu o sorriso e voltou para a sala.  
  
Ficou horas trabalhando, e nem se deu já passava das duas da manhã. Mas Saori nem se importou, pois havia colocado quase tudo em ordem. Foi para casa mais tranqüila. Assim que entrou em casa foi recebida por Seiya com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
  
- Onde você estava? - ele perguntou, irritado.  
  
- Eu fui a fundação resolver uns problemas - Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. - Acredita que alguém está roubando?  
  
- Eu não me importo se alguém lá está roubando ou não! - Seiya praticamente gritou. Saori olhou para ele assustada.  
  
- O que foi? Por que está tão exaltado?  
  
- Você ainda pergunta? - Seiya retrucou, exasperado. - Você desaparece a tarde toda e aparece essa hora bem no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento e ainda me pergunta o que houve?  
  
- Aniversário de casamento? - Saori repetiu, incrédula. Só então ela percebeu um ramalhete de flores em cima da mesa que estava divinamente arrumada.  
  
- Eu fiquei aqui que nem um idiota te esperando para fazer uma surpresa e quem teve a surpresa fui eu! - Seiya disse em um tom ressentindo.  
  
- Seiya, por favor, eu... - Saori começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo "marido".  
  
- Eu sei você esqueceu - ele disse, decepcionado. - Não adianta tentar inventar outra desculpa!  
  
- Seiya...  
  
- Vou dormir no quarto de Daichi - Seiya disse pegando o sobretudo que estava sobre o sofá e subiu sem dizer mais nada.  
  
Saori sentiu-se a ultima pessoa da fase da Terra. Mas, também, como poderia lembrar de uma data pela qual não passara? Aquilo já estava começando a passar dos limites!  
  
- Afrodite! - Saori exclamou para o espelho do banheiro. A bela deusa não precisou nem ser chamada novamente, apareceu com o sorriso de sempre, porém balançava a cabeça negativamente. - Me mande de volta para minha realidade agora mesmo!  
  
- Será que você só pensa nisso? - Afrodite perguntou levemente aborrecida. - Você não vê o quanto seu marido está sofrendo?  
  
- Ele não é meu marido! - Saori exclamou, desesperada.  
  
- Mas você queria que fosse - Afrodite disse, séria. - Você queria saber o que aconteceria se tudo fosse diferente e estou lhe dando essa oportunidade, mas parece que você não sabe aproveitar, tem um marido que te ama, duas crianças frutos desse amor e mesmo assim você continua agindo a maneira egoísta de sempre.  
  
- EGOISTA? - Saori gritou, indignada. - Eu me sacrifiquei várias vezes pelo povo da Terra, ignorei de várias coisas importantes para mim em prol dos outro e você ainda diz que sou egoísta?  
  
- Em relação a Athena tenho que concordar, você sempre lutou pelo os outros, mas e depois das batalhas? Você só pensa em sua fundação, deixa todos os outros de fora de sua vidinha igual e medíocre!  
  
- Você não tem o direito de decidir minha vida por mim! Eu não quero continuar aqui!!!  
  
- Me diga um motivo para não continuar? - Afrodite perguntou em um tom desafiador. Saori abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que responder, aquela era vida com que sonhava, não havia nada nela do que reclamar. - Eu sei que você não tem motivo! Por que não tenta? Por que não dá uma chance a si mesma? Se mesmo depois você quiser voltar é só me chamar, irei atende-la sem pestanejar. - acrescentou antes de desaparecer.  
  
Saori não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Ela não queria admitir, mas o que Afrodite falara era verdade. Não adiantava fugir dos seus sentimentos. Quando conseguiu pegar no sono o sol começava a nascer. Porém meia hora depois ela foi acordada com um barulho. Levantou rápido, era Seiya que pegava alguma coisa no guarda-roupa.  
  
- Desculpe, eu não queria te acordar - ele disse sem fitá-la.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu estou querendo falar com você mesmo - Saori disse levantando, se aproximou do rapaz, fez o movimento de que iria passar as mãos nos cabelos dele, mas Seiya se afastou. - É sobre ontem.  
  
- Já discutimos isso! - Seiya disse, irritado.  
  
- Eu quero pedir desculpas! - Saori exclamou com os olhos rasos d'água. - Eu esqueci que era nosso aniversário de casamento, eu sei que fui uma tonta, mas é que são tantos os problemas na fundação, e eu sou só uma, Seiya.  
  
- Por que não pediu que Shun resolvesse o problema pra você? - Seiya retrucou, virando-se para olha-la, e claro, sentiu o coração amolecer ao ver que ela chorava.  
  
- Porque há coisas que só eu posso resolver - Saori murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. Seiya deu um suspiro, se aproximou dela, com um toque leve a fez levantar a cabeça.  
  
Saori fitou os olhos castanhos do rapaz, ah que vontade tinha de perder-se dentro deles! Ela esperava por qualquer coisa, menos o que aconteceu a seguir. Em um gesto inesperado Seiya deu-lhe um beijo fazendo-a sentir no paraíso. Sabia que aquilo era errado, que não deveria corresponder, mas havia algo nela mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Enlaçou o pescoço do moreno entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse. Seiya, por sua vez, a apertou ao próprio corpo e o calor dela se misturou com o seu. Ela nem se deu conta do que fazia, só queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre.  
  
Seiya a segurou no colo e a deitou delicadamente na cama e prensou o corpo delicado e perfeito contra seu que estava ardente de desejo. Ela nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Impulsos e desejos pareciam tê-la consumido por completo não lhe dando a chance de pensar. Tudo se resumia a Seiya. O mundo parecia rodopiar e Seiya a apertou mais parecendo ter medo de perdê- la.  
  
Suas mãos começaram a deslizar pelo corpo da jovem que gemeu baixinho a medida que o toque dele se tornava cada vez mais ousado. Seiya começara a levantar a blusa dela quando começaram a bater na porta. Seiya deu um suspiro tratando de levantar logo. Saori por sua vez que ainda estava sem ar por causa do beijo tentou arrumar os cabelos. Seiya deu uma ultima olhada nela antes de abrir a porta do quarto.  
  
- Bom dia, papai! - Akemi exclamou entrando saltitante no quarto.  
  
- Caiu da cama, princesinha? - Seiya perguntou, sorrindo, pegando a menina no colo e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.  
  
- Eu quero ir para o dojo com o senhor! - Akemi exclamou, manhosa. - Posso, mamãe?  
  
- Ir para o dojo? - Saori repetiu sem entender.  
  
- É, mamãe! Eu quero treinar! Quero ser amazona! - a menina exclamou dando socos no ar fazendo com que Seiya risse.  
  
- Não vai ser fácil se tornar uma amazona, Akemi - Seiya disse ainda rindo.  
  
- Eu vou me tornar amazona, o senhor vai ver! - Akemi disse, animada. - E vou ser mais forte que a madrinha Marin!  
  
- É ela que anda colocando essas idéias na sua cabeça, não é? - Seiya perguntou, desconfiado.  
  
- Também, papai. O padrinho Aioria disse que eu posso ser mais forte que vocês dois juntos! - Akemi sorriu. - Posso ir, mamãe? - perguntou toda esperançosa a Saori. Ela por sua vez olhou para Seiya sem saber o que dizer.  
  
- Tudo bem, Akemi, vamos, você não vai deixar sua mãe em paz se não for comigo - Seiya disse colocando a menina no chão.  
  
- Oba! Hoje eu quero aprender a lançar o meteoro de pégasus! - a menina espevitada disse saindo do quarto imitando a posição de luta de Seiya. Ele riu com gosto e se largou na cama. Saori ficou admirando-o, ele era tão carinho, tão paciente...  
  
- Você não está mais zangado comigo, está? - ela perguntou, receosa. Seiya levantou e a fitou demoradamente.  
  
- E eu consigo ficar zangado com você? - perguntou com um lindo sorriso. Saori também sorriu, aliviada. - Agora eu tenho que ir. Você sabe que eu sou o mestre do dojo e tenho que dar exemplo - disse dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela. - Mas, por favor, não me assuste mais. Eu achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa séria.  
  
- Eu prometo - Saori disse antes de morder o lábio inferior. Seiya a olhou com um sorriso maroto, e a puxou para perto de si.  
  
- Está me provocando, não é? - murmurou pertinho da orelha dela. Saori sentiu seu chão desaparecer, teria ido de encontro ao chão se Seiya não estivesse a segurando. - Não posso ficar. Mais tarde a gente namora, está bem? - perguntou em um tom maroto. Saori apenas conseguiu fazer um aceno positivo. O rapaz sorriu, deu outro leve beijo, pegou uma roupa no armário e entrou no banheiro.  
  
Saori largou-se na cama passando os dedos levemente sobre os lábio. Durante toda a sua vida sonhara em beijar Seiya, e agora que havia o beijado não acreditava. Fora simplesmente maravilhoso.  
  
"Afrodite tem razão! Já que ela me deu uma outra chance tenho mais que aproveitar!!!", pensou decidida. E começaria aquela noite preparando uma surpresa para o marido.  
  
_Olá!!! Tudo bem com todos? Mais uma vez obrigada pelos reviews. É muito gratificante para mim saber que há tantas pessoas lendo meus fics, e o mais importante tantas pessoas tão legais Obrigada a Madam Spooky (Vc viu que naum deu pra ela fugir do Seiya muito tempo naum rs Mas como diria a minha Pri "a criança pentelha se meteu onde não foi chamada" rs), Densie (hum, vc vai ver se ela vai ficar com ele ou naum ), Anna Martins, Priscila Gilmore (Pri, minha amiguxa, 'brigada por ter lembrado de mim), Nebula (hahaha Essa sindrome eu naum conhecia rs Eu sou nordestina e naum quero ter família grande naum ;p oo Shina e Ikki? Naum, naum, coitado do Ikki rs), Mary Ogawra ( Ainda naum acredito que moramos na mesma cidade, a vida prega cada peça, né? rs Mal vejo a hora de te conhecer!!), Azure Lightning (Concordo com vc em gênero, número e grau rs Sempre e sempre, independente do que o Tio Kuramada fizer ¬¬), Osmar Fogaça (Eu estou escrevendo o capitulo de Caminhos Cruzados, qd tiver pronto eu te aviso ) e Leandro0001 (eu lembro sim do q vc disse, 'brigada pelo apoio, meu amigo). _

_Beijocas para todos _

_Bianca Potter _

_P.S: Visitem meu blog novo: _


	4. Tempo perdido

**Capitulo 04 - Tempo perdido**

Saori ainda estava deitada na cama pensando na surpresa que prepararia quando Seiya saiu do banheiro.

- Vai a fundação hoje? - ele perguntou e Saori notou um quê de aborrecimento na voz dele.

- Eu não sei - Saori murmurou, tristemente. Levantou e olhou para ele que penteava os cabelos, Saori achou que Seiya estava desarrumando mais do que arrumando.Ela se aproximou, pegou o pente das mãos dele e começou a pentear os cabelos do rapaz. - Por favor, não fique zangado comigo - ela pediu em um tom baixo. - Eu não posso simplesmente abandonar a fundação. Meu avô teve muito trabalho para construir todo aquilo.

- Eu entendo, Saori, mas você poderia tentar deixar a fundação em segundo plano - Seiya disse, aborrecido. - Pra você é Deus no céu e a fundação na Terra!

- Não - Saori disse, decidida. - Você é mais importante que a fundação! - Seiya virou-se e a fitou de um modo terno.

- Eu tentarei ser mais compreensivo- ele disse antes de dar um beijo na testa dela. - Volto somente na hora do jantar.

Saori sorriu fazendo um aceno positivo. Ela foi logo trocar de roupa e desceu para tomar café. Iria a empresa sim naquele dia, mas iria resolver apenas algumas coisas que deixara pendente. Depois iria preparar tudo para fazer uma surpresa a Seiya.

Começou com uma ida ao shopping, comprou tudo que sabia que Seiya gostava e mandou que a cozinheira da mansão preparasse. Depois ligou para Marin, Akemi dissera que ela era sua madrinha então não seria pedir muito se ela ficasse com a menina por uma noite. Já anoitecia quando ela dispensou todos os empregados. Ela mesma arrumou a mesa para o jantar, colocou velas, e uma música bem romântica. Quando tudo ficou pronto ela subiu para se arrumar, queria ficar bem bonita para o "marido". Estava terminando de se maquiar quando ouviu o barulho do carro dele.

Seiya entrava em casa quando ela apareceu no alto da escada. Ele parecia cansado, mas satisfeito com alguma coisa. Devido o cansaço nem prestou atenção na sala, apenas se largou no sofá.

- Boa noite, meu amor - Saori disse em um tom carinhoso. Seiya levantou a cabeça rápido se sentiu o queixo cair ao vê-la. Saori usava um vestido vermelho bem justo com alças finas, e as costas nuas. A maquiagem era bem leve e os longos cabelos estavam presos em um belo coque. A pele alva dela contrastava com a cor do vestido. - Gostou? Comprei hoje? - ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Você está simplesmente... Magnífica - Seiya disse quase sem voz.

- Obrigada - Saori disse descendo a escadaria. - Então, eu resolvi preparar uma surpresa pra você hoje já que por minha culpa o jantar ontem acabou sendo um desastre. É meu modo de pedir desculpas...

- Não era preciso tudo isso para que eu te desculpasse - Seiya disse ainda meio abobado. - Marin foi buscar Akemi no dojo...

- Eu pedi a ela que ficasse com ela hoje - Saori disse, sorrindo. - E dispensei os empregados também.

- E Daichi?

- Está lá em cima no décimo quinto sono. Ninguém vai atrapalhar nosso jantar.

- Adorei isso, Sra. Ogawara - Seiya disse com um sorriso maroto. - Vou tomar um banho, não vou deixa-la esperando muito, está bem, minha esposa? - perguntou com falsete. Saori sorriu fazendo um aceno positivo.

Meia hora depois Seiya já estava de volta. Tiveram um jantar muito animado. Saori até havia se esquecido de como Seiya era divertido, ele a fazia rir o tempo todo falando dos mais variados assuntos. Quando terminaram de jantar Seiya como um perfeito cavaleiro a convidou para dançar. Saori aceitou sem pestanejar. Eles foram para o meio da sala e dançaram juntinhos, Saori queria que o tempo parasse ali, por ela ficaria envolvida nos braços fortes de Seiya para sempre.

Seiya a apertava cada vez mais contra o próprio corpo, e Saori começava sentir suas pernas ficarem bambas. Sem aviso Seiya roçou seus lábios levemente nos dela.

Novamente Saori sentiu-se no paraíso. O beijo foi se transformando, no começo era doce, mas depois se tornando urgente. Seiya a segurou nos braços e levou para o quarto. Saori ansiava por aquele momento. Antes mesmo de deita-la na cama Seiya já começava a desabotoar o vestido dela.

As mãos dele deslizaram até as coxas dela e Saori não conseguiu segurar um gemido. Ela desejava senti-lo mais perto, e os lábios saborosos dele em contato com os dela faziam uma cascata de arrepios circular por todo corpo dela e o fogo correr entre as veias de ambos.

Saori começava a tirar a blusa de Seiya quando ouviram um choro alto. Imediatamente Seiya parou de beija-la, olhando preocupado para porta. (N.A: Estavam tão animados... Sou má mesmo rs).

- Daichi... - Seiya murmurou, levantando. - Volto já. Está bem?

- Sim - Saori disse abotoando o vestido. Ela ficou deitada na cama fitando o teto. Era a segunda vez que eram interrompidos quando estavam aprofundando suas caricias. Aquilo não podia ser coincidência. Mas a jovem mal teve tempo de pensar nisso pois Seiya entrou no quarto aflito com Daichi nos braços. - O que foi? - Saori perguntou, preocupada levantando.

- Eu não sei - Seiya disse, nervoso. - Ele está ardendo! - Saori colocou a mão na testa do bebê. Realmente ele estava muito quente. - O que nós vamos fazer?

- Calma - Saori disse tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar, de nervoso ali já bastava Seiya. - Onde está o telefone do pediatra dele?

- Na mesinha ao lado do telefone - Seiya disse balançando o bebê que não parava de chorar.

- Eu vou ligar para o médico para saber o que devemos fazer - Saori disse saindo do quarto. Ela desceu as escadas correndo e ligou para o médico. O doutor receitou um remédio que Saori mandou que Seiya fosse comprar, enquanto isso ela ficou passando um algodão com álcool na testa do menino (N.A: A minha mãe costuma fazer isso quando minha irmã está com febre, não sei se pode ser feito em bebês...).

- Aqui está o remédio, Saori - Seiya disse entrando como um raio no quarto. - Ele está melhor?

- Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, Seiya - Saori disse, carinhosa. - Ele vai ficar bem. O pediatra disse que é normal os bebês terem viroses de vez em quando.

- Eu não estou acostumado - Seiya disse, nervoso. - Akemi nunca teve problemas tão pequenina.

- Akemi puxou mais pra você - Saori disse passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele. - Ela é mais forte, suporta mais as coisas, o contrário de mim.

- Também não é assim - Seiya disse pegando a mão dela e dando um beijo. - Você é a mulher mais forte que já conheci.

- Pena que nosso jantar acabou desse jeito - Saori disse, tristemente.

- Tenho certeza de que não faltará oportunidade para repetimos a dose - Seiya disse, sorrindo.

- Vou preparar o remédio - Saori disse passando Daichi para os braços de Seiya e saiu do quarto.

Quando voltou encontrou o rapaz deitado com o bebê. Saori deu o remédio para Daichi que não demorou muito a pegar no sono. Seiya também logo adormeceu. Saori ficou algum tempo observando os dois antes de também adormecer.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte Saori demorou para abrir os olhos. O clima estava frio e tudo o que ela queria era ficar quietinha na cama curtindo o tempo. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e levou um susto ao ver que nem Daichi nem Seiya estavam na cama. A jovem levantou de um salto e correu até o quarto do bebê, mas não havia quarto algum, era apenas uma sala de troféus da fundação.

- Não... - Saori murmurou sentindo lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

Ela olhou para si. Ainda usava o vestido vermelho da noite anterior. Não poderia ter sido apenas um sonho! Voltou para o quarto desolada, e quando olhou para a porta do banheiro teve uma súbita idéia do que havia acontecido.

- Afrodite! - Saori gritou para o espelho. A deusa apareceu, mas como das outras vezes não sorria. - O que você fez?

- Está de volta a sua realidade - a bela deusa respondeu com simplicidade.

- O quê? - Saori praticamente gritou. - Eu quero voltar pra lá agora! Eu estava seguindo o seu conselho! Iria viver lá tranqüilamente!

- Não é possível - Afrodite disse olhando para Saori com pena.

- Como não é possível? - Saori gritou, exasperada. - Você... Me deu tudo com o que eu sempre sonhei e agora tira assim... Não é justo! - ela não tinha mais voz para continuar falando. Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas. Lágrimas de tristeza, de raiva, de arrependimento.

- O que eu queria era mostrar a você como sua vida _seria _caso você tivesse tido coragem de falar a Seiya o que você sente - Afrodite disse e sem que Saori esperasse a imagem dela aos poucos foi deixando o espelho. Logo a deusa estava parada diante de Saori.

- O que você fez foi muito cruel, Afrodite - Saori murmurou, chorando.

- Por favor, Saori, não chore, eu não posso lhe mandar de volta - Afrodite disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela. - Aquela não era sua vida.

- Mas poderia ser! - Saori gritou com raiva empurrando a mão da deusa.

- Sim, poderia sim, melhor dizendo, pode ser sua vida - Afrodite disse em um tom enigmático e sorriu quando Saori olhou para ela com uma expressão intrigada.- Não há como mudar. Você perdeu esses quatro anos da sua vida, mas você ainda pode mudar a partir de agora, vá ao batizado hoje.

- Ao batizado? - Saori repetiu lentamente limpando o rosto.

- Sim! Seiya será o padrinho! Você terá a chance de revê-lo, falar com ele! - Afrodite disse animada.

- Eu não posso, Afrodite... - Saori começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pela deusa.

- Prefere sofrer mais? - ela perguntou, irritada.

- Mas eu nem sei como ele está Afrodite - Saori retrucou exasperada. - E se ele estiver namorando? Ou melhor, estiver casado? Eu não suportaria!

- Você prefere viver com a dúvida? - Afrodite perguntou, incrédula. - Tudo bem a escolha é sua. O tempo perdido é seu. Você está acabando com a sua vida e a vida dele porque uma coisa eu te garanto, aquele rapaz te ama verdadeiramente.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas disso.

- Então como pode achar que ele esteja namorando ou casado com outra? - Afrodite exclamou, fora de si. Depois ela tentou se recompor, arrumou os cabelos que haviam caído de seu coque e virou-se novamente. - Se quiser posso mandar meu filho Eros fazer com que ele se apaixone por outra, pretendente é o que não falta.

- Claro que eu não quero isso! - Saori exclamou, desesperada.

- Então decida-se porque eu já fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance, não vou deixar o rapaz sofrer mais por sua causa - e dizendo isso sumiu.

Saori não sabia o que fazer. Como iria encarar Seiya depois de tudo que acontecera em sua vida nesses últimos dias?

_Descupem-me por não responder os reviews dessa vez, mas estou muito apressada... UM GRANDE OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM!!!!!!!!! E por favor, continuem comentando!!!_

_B-jos_

__

_Bia Potter_


	5. Você é minha razão

**Capitulo 05 – Minha razão de viver**

"Oras, o que estou pensando?", Saori pensou abrindo a porta do guarda e pegando um vestido rosa claro. Tinha que ir aquele batizado, agora que sabia como poderia ser sua vida não iria desistir! Se o encontrasse namorando ou casado teria que suportar, faria o que estivesse a seu alcance, se não desse certo paciência, pelo menos ficaria com o consolo de que tentara. Meia hora depois Saori já estava pronta. Ela desceu as escadas aos pulos e já estava saindo quando Tatsumi apareceu.

– Aonde vai, Srta. Saori? - o mordomo perguntou, curioso.

– Resolver minha vida, Tatsumi - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Não precisa preparar almoço para mim hoje - acrescentou abrindo a porta do carro.

A igreja ficava um pouco distante da casa de Saori, ela foi o caminho inteiro rezando para chegar a tempo do batizado. Por sorte o transito estava calmo. Quando chegou Saori desceu rápido do carro e entrou praticamente correndo na igreja. Ela deu um suspiro aliviada ao ver que a cerimônia ainda não havia começado e ainda eram poucos os convidados que haviam chegado. Estava pensando onde Shunrei estaria quando viu a amiga sair da sacristia.

– Shunrei! - Saori a chamou, sorrindo. Shunrei levantou a cabeça confusa, e sorriu incrédula quando viu Saori parada no meio da igreja. Rapidamente as duas se aproximaram e se abraçaram como há tempos não faziam. - Desculpe-me por aparecer assim, eu resolvi vir de ultima hora, pensei que não poderia deixar meus amigos.

– Ah, não tem que pedir desculpas! - Shunrei exclamou, feliz. - Nem acredito que veio! Estávamos tão tristes porque você não aceitou o convite.

– Me perdoe, por favor - Saori pediu sem graça. - Espero que não seja tarde demais e eu ainda possa ser a madrinha do seu bebê.

– Claro que pode! Minu vai entender, não se preocupe! - Shunrei disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– Minu? - Saori repetiu sem esconder seu aborrecimento.

– É, você sabe que ela e Seiya cresceram juntos e... - Shunrei começou a dizer sem graça, mas Saori fez um sinal para que ela parasse.

– Não precisa se justificar.

– Mas o importante é que você sta aqui! - Shunrei exclamou, animada. - Shiriu não vai acreditar! Venha, vamos falar com ele - e puxou a amiga em direção a sacristia.

Quinze minutos depois todos os amigos do casal já haviam chegado. Saori aproveitou os minutos antes da cerimônia para dar uns toques a Hyoga para falar com Fleur, que achava que eles formariam um casal bonito, restava ao rapaz fazer o resto. Falou com Shun também, o convidou para trabalhar com ela na Fundação Kido e falou sobre June também. Já estava tudo pronto para o batizado, havia só um problema; Seiya estava atrasado como sempre.

– Ele não tem jeito - Hyoga resmungou, aborrecido.

– Olha ele ali - Shun disse, rindo quando Seiya entrou na igreja daquele jeito "discreto" dele.

– Desculpem-me! Dormi demais! - Seiya disse, sem graça.

– Conte uma novidade, Seiya! - Shiriu disse fazendo com os outros rissem.

– Muito engraçado, Shiriu - Seiya começou a falar virando-se para o amigo, mas parou ao ver Saori ao lado dele. - Saori? - falou sentindo o queixo cair. Saori sorriu, a essa altura sentia que seu coração iria sair do peito de tão rápido que batia.

Não é maravilho, Seiya, ela resolveu aparecer de ultima hora! - Shunrei disse, feliz.

– Sim, claro que é - Seiya disse olhando para ela como se estivesse enfeitiçado

Saori achou que o batizado fosse ser como o outro, mas foi mais bonito. Talvez por sua aparição de ultima hora todos pareciam estar muito mais felizes. E durante toda a cerimônia Saori sentiu que Seiya a observava, às vezes ela olhava para ele, e seus olhares se cruzavam fazendo com que ela sentisse um arrepio percorrer-lhe toda a espinha.

Quando o batizado terminou todos foram para a casa de Shiriu e Shunrei comemorar o batizado do pequenino, colocar a conversa em dia e indiretamente festejar a aparição repentina de Saori, todos estavam felizes por ter sua deusa novamente e queriam que ela se sentisse bem entre eles.

– Ele não para de chorar, Shiriu - Shunrei disse, preocupada segurando bebê.

– Não é fome? - Shiriu sugeriu.

– Não, dei de mamar a ele ainda agora - Shunrei exclamou, exasperada.

– Me deixa segurar ele um pouco, Shunrei - Saori pediu estendendo os braços.

– Tem certeza, Saori? - Shunrei perguntou, desconfiada.

– Sim - Saori disse segurando o bebê com cuidado. Ela começou a passar a mão lentamente sobre a barriga do neném assim como fizera com Daichi e aos poucos ele foi se acalmando. - É cólica, está vendo? Se você fizer massagem ele vai se acalmar.

– Não sabia que você tinha tanta prática com bebês - Shunrei disse, surpresa.

– Já posso ter meus filhos, não acha? - Saori perguntou, sorrindo. Todos olharam para ela intrigados, mas nada disseram.

Depois que almoçaram Saori se afastou um pouco do grupo. Precisava respirar um pouco. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara. Esse Seiya era tão diferente do Seiya da outra realidade. Claro que ela entendia, ele não sabia o que Saori pensava então a timidez era normal, mas Saori às vezes sentia vontade de que este Seiya fosse mais ousado.

Saori lembrava-se como se fosse ontem quando Seiya a olhou com outros olhos pela primeira vez. Fora quando ele a salvara dos corvos de Jamian. O modo como ele a olhava fez com que o coração de Saori deparasse de um modo que ela jamais imaginara em sentir bater. Sem que pudesse evitar se apaixonou perdidamente pelo cavaleiro. No começo achava que fosse apenas gratidão, mas a cada vez que fitava os olhos castanhos do rapaz percebia que não era apenas gratidão que sentia.

Ela sentou-se na beira da piscina e ficou passando os dedos levemente sobre a água. Estava tão quente. Saori sabia que na casa de Shunrei e Shiriu havia uma piscina então colocara o maiô pois se o tempo esquentasse ela poderia se refrescar com um belo banho. E não pensou duas vezes, tirou o vestido e mergulhou. Ficou boiando por um tempo, olhando o céu, pensando em como falaria com Seiya. Deu um suspiro e mergulhou novamente, quando voltou a superfície levou um susto ao ver Seiya a observando.

– Não achei que fossem perceber que eu não estava lá... - Saori disse pensativa se aproximando da beira. Seiya sentou e continuou a fitá-la. - O que foi?

– Você já marcou o casamento com o Julian? - ele perguntou fingindo desinteresse.

– Casamento? - Saori repetiu sem entender. - Com Julian?

"_Na época você andava distante de nós, e eu achei que você estivesse interessada no Julian"_

Saori bateu a mão na testa lembrando-se do que Seiya havia dito.

– Você já está pensando em filhos então o casamento já deve estar marcado - Seiya disse, tristemente.

– Não seja bobo, Seiya - Saori exclamou, aborrecida. Ela saiu da piscina e sentou ao lado dele. Ela sentia o olhar dele, sabia que ele deveria estar mais que enfeitiçado, normalmente usava tanta roupa e vê-la somente de maiô deveria ser uma experiência diferente. E Saori sabia que era bonita. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos tentando tirar o excesso de água e olhou para ele. - Não estou pensando em me casar.

– Não? - Seiya repetiu confuso.

– Pelo menos não com Julian. Imagine só, eu e Julian... - Saori riu. - Não temos nada haver.

– Vocês são ricos - Seiya disse, lentamente. - Gostam das mesmas coisas.

– Julian é muito convencido - Saori disse, irritada. - Ele acha que o dinheiro dele pode comprar tudo. Eu achei que ele tivesse mudado de comportamento depois daquele episodio de Posseidon, mas foi só impressão mesmo.

– Então como pensa em ter filhos se não pretende casar?

– Ora, Seiya! - Saori exclamou, aborrecida. - Você não pensa em ter filhos?

– Eu? - o rapaz gaguejou corando. - Claro, mas...

– Então, não é necessário estar com o pé no altar para pensar em filhos! - Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. Os dois ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, ouvia-se apenas o canto dos pássaros e Saori tinha nítida impressão de ouvir o coração de Seiya bater descompassado. - Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo você e Minu seriam os padrinhos.

– Ah, é que ela é minha amiga e...

– Ainda bem que era ela e não a Shina - Saori disse amarrando a cara. Seiya ficou intrigado, mas sorria. - É incrível como ela é atirada.

– Você sabe, essa história de matar ou amar não contribui muito - Seiya disse pensativo.

– Pois eu vou criar uma terceira opção... Odiar! O que acha?

– Não seria uma má idéia - Seiya disse rindo, ele virou o rosto para olha-la. Seus rostos ficaram bastante próximos. Saori mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou um pouco mais, mas Seiya levantou antes que ela tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer outra coisa. - Acho melhor voltar, os outros logo vão perceber nossa ausência.

– Espera, Seiya! - Saori também levantou e segurou o braço dele. - Por que está fugindo de mim?

– Não estou fugindo de você - Seiya respondeu, nervoso. - Eu só acho que nós... deveríamos... voltar...- o rapaz tentava falar, mas Saori passou os braços em braços em torno do pescoço dele e o puxou para perto.

Saori sabia que Seiya deveria estar confuso com aquela atitude, mas não se importou. Inclinou-se um pouco e encostou levemente seus lábios nos dele. Seiya, a principio, ficou imóvel, apenas segurava o braço dela com força como se quisesse afasta-la e não conseguisse, depois ele a abraçou sentindo o pequenino corpo dela em contato com o seu, isso fazia com que sua mente começasse a atormenta-lo com imagens quentes aparecem diante do breu dos seus olhos. Saori passou os dedos entre os cabelos dele sentindo a textura. Sem que percebessem foram andando para trás, e acabaram caindo dentro da piscina. Saori riu muito quando voltou a superfície e Seiya acabou dando um tímido sorriso tirando algumas mechas dos olhos.

– Posso saber por que você fez isso? - Seiya perguntou, saindo da piscina.

– Por que me pergunta uma coisa que já sabe a resposta? - Saori retrucou, calmamente.

– É sério, Saori, não brinque comigo - Seiya disse saindo a piscina.

– E quem disse que eu estou brincando? - Saori perguntou, séria. Seiya a olhou nitidamente confuso. - Seiya, eu quero ter filhos sim, mas não com Julian, quero o pai deles seja você.

– O quê? - Seiya exclamou sentindo seu queixo cair. Saori se aproximou dela, sorrindo.

– Ok, você quer que eu seja mais direta ainda? - Saori disse segurando as mãos dele. - Eu te amo, Sr. Seiya Ogawara, o senhor aceita se casar comigo? - perguntou marotamente.

– Isso é um sonho? - Seiya perguntou, surpreso. Saori riu. - Não o beijo não foi sonho... Então é uma brincadeira... Não, você também não está com cara de quem está fazendo uma brincadeira.- uma nova risada da garota que parecia se divertir muito com a cara de bobo do rapaz - Eu também te amo, Saori e isso tá tudo errado, eu que tenho que pedir você em casamento.

– Não importa, Seiya - Saori saiu da piscina e o abraçou. - Você é minha razão de viver. Quero ficar com você pra sempre - sussurrou próximo a orelha dele.

Seiya não disse nada apenas a beijou seguidamente desejando que aquele momento não acabasse jamais.

– Vamos - Saori disse pegando o vestido e colocando por cima do maiô molhado. - Não quero mais perder tempo! Vamos contar aos outros o que nos acertamos...

– Eles vão dizer que já não era sem tempo - Seiya disse dando um tímido sorriso.

– Com certeza - ela estendeu a mão para Seiya. - Ah, já escolhi os nomes dos nossos filhos.

– Não é muito cedo pra isso? - Seiya perguntou, rindo.

– Akemi e Daichi, os frutos que virão do nosso amor...

**FIM **

_Olá! Eu falei que esse era uma fic curta, espero que tenham se divertido ao lê-la. Muito obrigada a quem deixou reviews, eu nunca imaginei que esta fic seria tão bem aceita. A Pri andou me pedindo uma continuação, mas eu não pretendo fazer, pois acho que ficou bom do jeito que está e talvez eu poderia não fazer uma continuação a altura da primeira. Eu estou escrevendo outras fics, mas não sei se irei publicar nem quando._

_Obrigada as pessoas que deixaram reviews no 3° capitulo... Luthy Lothlorien, Azure Lightning, tifaleonhart (Eu nãogosto nem da mosca morta da Minu nem da atirada da Shina ¬¬ Eu acho que quem gosta de Saori e Seiya não gosta da Shina por ela ter dito ao Seiya que gosta dele, graças ao Tio Kuramada o Seiya não se manifestou em nenhuma das vezes), Saori sekhmet kido (agora a Saori pode viver o casamento, a gravidez e tudo mais que ela tem direito ), shadow (Não se preocupe, eu entendo bem espanhol, mas infelizmente não sei escrever bem. Por sorte tenho uma amiga no México que traduz minhas fics e começou a traduzir esta, acho que em espanhol vai ser melhor para você ler, não é?), Katrinna Highkick (Prizinha, eu fiquei honrada em ser a primeira pessoa a receber um review com sua nova identidade rs Como já disse espero que suas fics façam sucesso aqui no e seja bem vinda amiga._

_E quem deixou review no 4°... Júlia, Dani Kamiya, Mymy, Denise, Madam Spooky e Mary Ogawra (final mais romântico que esse acho que esse não dava pra fazer, né?)._

_Beijocas_

_Até a próxima_

_Bianca Potter _


End file.
